


Liquid Moonlight

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Day 9 oh god, Keitor Month 2020, Lotor is a Selkie, M/M, We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, more otherwordly creatures yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: There is a stranger, beckoning him towards the open sea. There is a stranger lying in his bed, curled up against his side. There is a stranger Keith would love to love.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Liquid Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Marriage
> 
> So I may have skipped day 8, oh god. Don't kill me. I had a fREE day and I never managed it *sad sigh*
> 
> AnyHOW! I uh, hope you enjoy this rather short piece? I will probably work on this AU once I'm done with Keitor Month because I really, REALLY want to expand more on the idea of Lotor being a selkie (I am not done with him being otherworldy, and I never will be. Case closed) and also more on this particular prompt. I'm just very exhausted today bc I went to uni (for the first time in ages YAY) and uh, day was long. And as I probably established somewhere, I did not write in advance. Which was very dumb. Don't do me

"Care to join me?"  
Liquid moonlight drops off the stranger's shoulders and Keith stares, mouth suddenly dry as if he had tasted too much saltwater. The stranger laughs, practically singing it into the night and emerges fully from the waves, his entire body naked, pearls of water running down his chest and to-

Keith starts, his mind entirely too far gone and his head so hot it might just burst.

“I”, he croaks, entirely unsure of how to finish that sentence in any appropriate way, gaze trying to tear itself free from the alluring spell the stranger seems to be casting with the way he moves towards him. His eyes are blue, like the sea, ever-changing and enchanting.

“Well?”, he asks again, laughter hiding behind his words, one hand stretched out towards Keith, towards the poor fisherman he is capturing this night – a prey that grows to be exceedingly less worried about any consequences regarding their actions.

“Yes”, Keith feels himself mumble, his hands already moving to tear off his clothes. “I would care to join you.”  
The stranger smiles at that, surprisingly gentle and merry. “Wonderful”, he says and one of his slender hands wraps itself around Keith’s, the shadows between the stars intertwining with the moon. He pulls, softly, and Keith lets himself fall into an embrace warmer than the sea itself, his mind unraveling at the edges until he remembers nothing but kisses tasting of salt and laughter.

When he wakes up it’s with a headache and a groan, muffled by his pillow. He is in his own bed again, his body smothered in a soft blanket of wonderful quality – which makes no sense. His blanket, while not being too bad itself, is not that comfortable and he is fairly certain that it wouldn’t be _moving_ as well.

Something pulls him in tighter and a husky voice whispers into his ear. “Good morning, stranger.”  
Keith blinks, his mind weighted with a rather unusual exhaustion, but his instincts are already kicking in and he slams his head back without thinking. It connects to something hard with a satisfying crunch and the sound of someone hissing in pain. The arm around him loosens and Keith scrambles out of his bed, knees hitting the floor and a flare of agony traveling through his body.

On his bed, clutching a bleeding nose, sits a stranger who seems to be a polar opposite to himself. Silver hair catches the early morning sun sneaking through his window and dark skin almost swallows the light whole, the thin stream of blood the only thing coloring him again.

He’s beautiful, very naked and currently sitting in his bed. Keith blinks.

“Who are you?”, he asks – not exactly the smartest thing to do once a naked stranger appears in your bedroom and seems to be awfully familiar with you.

Said stranger groans softly and tries to still the  red dripping over his face with his bare hands.

“I am mortally wounded”, he mumbles, blue eyes flitting across the room to land on Keith’s face – and then a _pout_ blooms on his lips. “Here I thought you would love having it warm and comfortable once you woke. Is there not a reason you pulled me into your room – besides the obvious?”  
Keith feels heat discolor his pale skin. “I didn’t-”, he starts, only to be interrupted by a bout of silvery laughter.

“Are you denying your attraction to me, my dear stranger? If I recall correctly, you were more than eager to drag me on to dry land last night.”

An almost devious grin plays around full lips while the stranger purrs, “Not that I disliked it.”  
He is definitely almost crimson, Keith thinks faintly, the man in his bed now stretching his long limbs in a way that makes him want to look away and capture the moment in a painting at the same time. It is not even the fact that there is still not a lick of clothing on his body and more the way he moves, graceful and refined.

He is also smirking and Keith scoffs, turning around with a burning face as if he were a small boy again.

“Don’t be like that, stranger”, the man sighs, amusement tinting his words. “Attraction is not something meant to be hidden away – why not embrace it and revel in its beauty?”  
“I’m not … going to revel in your beauty”, Keith mutters hotly. Another laugh rings through the room.

“Why, however did you know I was talking about me?”

Keith grits his teeth and tries his best to not explode into the other one’s face. “I wasn’t. I mean, I didn’t. What does that matter, get out of my house!”  
The man sighs and shrugs, a gesture so full of ethereal beauty that Keith wants to bash his nose in some more. “Fine. I do not wish to keep a company that obviously doesn’t want me around.”  
He makes to move for the door and it’s in that moment that Keith notices something left behind on the bed; a puddle of light taken shape, stretched out languidly over his rough sheets. He moves back to it as the stranger saunters towards the door, grabbing it and marveling at the quality. It is fur, one so unlike the others he has ever seen in his life that he almost believes them to be copies of the soft beauty in his hands.

“That’s yours, isn’t it? Don’t forget that.”  
The stranger whirls around, his eyes widening comically at the fur Keith holds out towards him.

“Oh”, he breathes and he seems so genuinely stunned that Keith almost throws the fur at him, growling about how he can’t believe the other one would judge him to be a bad man to the point where he is surprised about getting something back that _clearly doesn’t belong to Keith._

The only thing holding him back is his racing heart because the stranger is _blushing,_ and he is blushing hard. Dark color spreads across his cheeks like a wildfire and there is this adorable smile growing on his lips, small and unbelieving and so utterly defenseless it makes Keith’s heart almost stop in his chest.

“C’mon, take it”, he stammers, crossing the room to thrust the fur into the stranger’s hands who almost drops it again, his cheeks darkening even further. Keith blinks and looks down at their hands, almost intertwined. He snorts.

“You probably had your fun with me last night and a bit of handholding does you in?”  
The other man laughs, breathlessly, and Keith feels like his heart is melting – he has no idea why, truly, but it is, fluttering restlessly against his rips.

“Thank you”, the stranger murmurs, his voice almost too soft to be heard. Keith nods.

“No problem?”, he croaks through his heart’s beating. Another soft, almost adoring laugh has him blush as well – he can feel the heat spreading on his face.

Whatever it is he’s feeling is replaced by confusion as the stranger takes the beautiful fur and places it around Keith’s neck with the utmost care.

“What are you doing?”  
“I’m giving it to you, husband.”  
Wait-!  
“Husband?!”  
The stranger laughs again, louder this time, joyously so, and nods. His eyes twinkle like the moon reflected on the ocean’s waves.

“You were willing to give me back my coat. We’re married now”, he tells Keith with all the excitement a small child could muster at the prospect of getting a treat. “My name is Lotor. Please take good care of me.”  
He winks and Keith groans, dropping his head in his hands. He doesn’t look up when slender fingers pry his own apart, doesn’t open his eyes when salty lips capture his. He does let himself melt into the kiss however, one hand coming up to cup Lotor’s face carefully, as if the other man might break.

Lotor doesn’t break throughout the entire night though and when they curl up under his fur with nothing but their own skin next to each other, Keith closes his eyes again and basks in the warmth, fingers like moonlight entwined with all the darkness between the stars.  
  



End file.
